Of Truth and Deception
by Mysterious Raven
Summary: HIATUS... Diego finally confesses to his father and Victoria. Only one will accept him and the other will have a change of heart. Will Diego give up or will he open his heart to another?
1. Prologue

Title: Of Truth and Deception  
  
Author: Mysterious Raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Diego/Zorro, Felipe, Alejandro, Victoria, Alcalde De Soto; or anyone else that is involved with the series.  
  
Summary: Diego finally confesses to his father and Victoria. But only one will accept him, and the other will have a change of heart. Will Diego give up or will he open his heart to another?  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to Pat Gregson, for proofreading my story and giving me suggestions on how to make it better. If I missed anything, it is entirely my fault.  
  
Author's Note: I used the scene from Walt Disney's Zorro "The Sign of Zorro" to start my story off. This is a work in progress, so be patient for the chapters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Off the coast of California  
  
Early April 1816  
  
The early morning fog was slowly beginning to relinquish its reluctant hold on the smooth ocean surface as the "Queen Isabella" made its way through the treacherous, expansive waters of the Pacific Ocean. The "Queen Isabella" was sailing towards the distant coast of California. The sturdy ship and its crew had endured much on its six-month voyage from Spain, and yet, there she was standing high and determined as ever as she sailed towards her destination of Monterey, California.  
  
Despite the chill of the early morning, the bare-chested tanned sailors climbed agilely through the riggings while obeying the commands that were coming from the first mate that was standing on the foredeck. Every once in awhile the sailors and the first mate would stop working to watch in awe and wonder of the extraordinary sword match that was taking place on the waist of the ship.  
  
Two young men, whose faces were glowing with excitement, were fighting with sabers while the ship's captain and another young man sat and watched the contest in admiration. The sabers flashed and darted in the cool morning air like the tongue of a rattlesnake. To those who were unaware of the relationship between the two men fighting, they would have thought it to be a deadly fight as one then the other gave way before the strong and reliable blade of his opponent.  
  
The shorter of the men was the 29-year-old, Cirilo Ramirez, the first lieutenant of the "Queen Isabella". Cirilo Ramirez was considered one of the best swordsmen in the military service of King Ferdinand of Spain. The long sleeves of Ramirez' white cotton shirt looked as if they were dancing in tune with the movement of his wrists as he slowly began to force his opponent back towards the cargo area.  
  
"Now!" Ramirez yelled out as he began doubling his efforts, lunging, parrying, then driving forward forcing his opponent back further again. The tip of his sword seemed to embrace the steel of his opponent's weapon.  
  
His opponent, a 27-year-old tall and slender dark haired man, seemed to be tiring from the constant attacks of Ramirez's sword. Throughout the last six months, Don Diego de la Vega had presented an appearance of being weak-willed and caring nothing but for the arts, books, and music. Many on the ship thought he lacked a certain fire and eagerness, which was often present in caballeros of his age and station. Don Diego appeared to be defending himself well for the time being, but it was apparent that he was in danger of being forced over the rail of the ship and into the icy ocean below.  
  
Forceful and unwavering, Ramirez continued to press harder, forcing Diego back another step. "Now!" he cried out again, excitement evident in his voice and face.  
  
Duties temporarily forgotten about, the sailors looked down to watch the conclusion of the match. Not wanting to miss what was sure to be a powerful ending to what was already an astounding contest of skill, the first mate let the sailors take a break. He was positive that the lazy and boring Señor de la Vega, who spent most of his time on the ship with his nose in a book or composing some frivolous piece of poetry or music, would soon be forced to yield to the first lieutenant.  
  
Diego surprised the onlookers by not giving in and yielding immediately. Nor did he go back any further than the grating on the cargo hatch directly behind him. Ramirez lunged straight at him while thrusting his saber hard. Diego rolled his arm off to the side as Ramirez's blade met his, steel impacting on steel, at the same time giving Ramirez a cocky boyish grin.  
  
"Very good!" replied Ramirez, recovering quickly for a man that was as short and stocky as he was. He quickly parried aside Diego's sword as it came towards his chest and followed it with a thrust of his own sword.  
  
Once again, with what appeared to be a reckless movement of his wrist yet as quick as lightning, Diego thrust aside Ramirez's blade. The hilts of Diego and Ramirez's swords clashed together, each invading the others' space for several seconds and their arms straining hard from the effort. Each awarded the other with a devious grin before leaping back to a safe distance.  
  
Yawning, as if growing tired of the match already, Diego replied in an indignantly mocking tone, "Cirilo, amigo, it is growing close to the time for breakfast. I feel myself growing faint from hunger. Are we almost done with this foolishness?" Diego yawned again before giving Ramirez another cocky grin. His sword began moving with lightning speed and he turned the tables on his friend. Now, Diego was the one forcing Ramirez to back up.  
  
"You're in it now, Cirilo. Diego has got you right where he wants you," laughed the young man sitting off to the side with the ship's captain, Rogelio Aznar.  
  
"I agree with Señor Montoya here. I do believe you are starting to lose your edge, Lt. Ramirez. Too much time at sea, I think," laughed Captain Aznar good-naturedly as he slapped the young man next to him on the back, almost knocking him over from the force of the slap.  
  
"Do shut up, Luis. You may be up here next, amigo," mocked Ramirez as he was forced back several steps from the whistling point of Diego's blade. Just as he was about to make a stand to fight with all of his skill, Diego's blade slipped just mere inches across his shoulder. *Madre de Dios. I am glad this is just a competition between friends and not that of enemies,* thought Ramirez as he gave Diego a hopeless, but good-natured grin as he realized that Diego could have wounded him if he had wished it so.  
  
"Fine, Cirilo. I will keep my mouth shut if it will help you to concentrate . . . that is concentrate more on losing to Diego," replied 30- year-old Luis Francisco Montoya as he grinned unapologetically towards Ramirez who was busy defending himself from Diego's forceful thrusts with his blade. It was going to be nice to watch Ramirez lose to Diego, who was unbeatable at the university and had defeated their champion saber master, Sir Edmund Kendall. "And besides, I have no wish to be humiliated because of my limited fencing experience compare to you two. I do believe we are having a much better time just watching you two go at each other."  
  
Ramirez refrained from making a comment to Luis. He was not ready to yield to Diego and decided to try a special move, which he had been practicing, to perfection secretly in his cabin on the ship over the last couple of months. Only to be used in circumstances where the odds were against him, like now for instance. The two men glared with intent in their eyes across the tips of their crossed blades before stepping back a respectable distance.  
  
Ramirez muttered the moves to himself as he knocked aside Diego's blade and prepared himself for the next move: disengage. He continued to mutter to himself when he dropped his blade from contact with Diego, and thrust forward.  
  
The tip of Ramirez's blade went beneath Diego's sword and straight towards Diego's chest. Ramirez thought the move was done to perfection, or so he thought. He was not prepared for what happened next. Diego twisted and rolled his wrist as his sword engaged Ramirez's blade.  
  
Seconds later, Ramirez was standing unarmed and with a shocked expression on his face as his sword slid across the deck of the ship. Diego pointed his sword at Ramirez's throat as Ramirez threw up his hands surrendering and grinned, "I yield, Diego, I yield."  
  
"You managed yet again to impress me with your swordsmanship, Señor de la Vega. I did not think anyone would be able to beat my first lieutenant. He is considered to be one of the best swordsmen in His Majesty's service, you know," declared Captain Aznar, as the two men walked the short distance to where Captain Aznar and Luis Montoya were sitting.  
  
The two men accepted the towels that Luis handed to them and began wiping their faces of the sweat from their strenuous workout. All four men started to laugh when they heard the first mate yell at the sailors to get back to work. Diego and Ramirez grinned at one another as they realized their audience of two had in fact been much larger.  
  
Putting on his coat, Ramirez looked at Diego and joked, "Now, I am ready for breakfast. I feel I have worked up an appetite after that match, Diego. Why is it that I have the most peculiar feeling, amigo, that you have been holding out on me for the past several months? You could have beaten me from the beginning. You are truly amazing with a sword, Diego. A true master."  
  
Diego grinned and nodded his head in appreciation of the compliment, "To watch and learn as much from my opponent, Cirilo. Then I strike."  
  
Luis joked, not realizing just how prophetic he was with his statement, "Diego, you are cunning as a fox." The men laughed and headed off the deck and down to the galley for breakfast. Captain Aznar returned to his cabin to work on his records and any last minute detail before dropping anchor in Monterey.  
  
The serving boys moved about quickly to serve the men, knowing full well that this was to be the last meal for Señor Montoya and Señor de la Vega. Both men were good tippers, so the serving boys were sure to receive several gold coins after this meal.  
  
Ramirez glanced out of the portholes in deep thought, not truly seeing the land, which was getting closer by the minute due to the good winds at their back. Finally, he said sadly, "Diego, I shall miss our daily sword play and games of wit over chess. I hate to see you go." As if an after thought, he turned towards Luis grinning unapologetically, "Even you, Luis. It seems like it is only on rare occasions that we are able to get together. I think it was last year when we brought Caitlin and your father to Spain when we saw each other prior to this voyage."  
  
Caitlin, his half-sister from his father's second marriage to an Irish noblewoman, was the pride and joy of the rich and noble Montoya family. Luis was very close to his little sister, even more so, when her mother was murdered the year before he left for the university, and was anxious to see her again. "I am going home at a perfect time. Caitlin will be turning 16 next month and I know my father plans to make her birthday one of the biggest celebrations that Monterey has ever seen. I am to be an early birthday present for her."  
  
Diego looked at Ramirez with a puzzled frown on his face, "Why so melancholic, Cirilo? You act as if you do not want us to leave the ship. Should we be concerned about something?"  
  
Both Diego and Luis had enjoyed the voyage and the daily sword and chess matches. It had given them something to do in the time spent at sea. As if slowly washing away the bad memories, which had plagued them in Spain. For Diego, it allowed him to forget about Zafira, who had promised to marry him six and half months before, left him standing alone with the padre at the church on the university grounds. Luis was leaving behind everything that reminded him of his dearly departed wife, Raquel. She had died in childbirth along with their daughter.  
  
Ramirez appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before asking, "How long has it been since you were last in California, Diego? Luis?"  
  
Frowning, Diego looked at Luis, both wondering where the conversation was going to, "A little over four years, Cirilo."  
  
With a sad smile, Luis replied, "Over 7 years now. Are you worried about us going back to California, amigo? Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Ramirez glanced at Luis and Diego before turning his attention back to his plate, "You've been gone for some time. I'm afraid you will find some drastic changes in California, mainly in Los Angeles." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Your skill . . . your skill with the blade, Diego, it . . . it will serve you well in Los Angeles." Looking at Luis, he continued, "Monterey, my friend, is much more fortunate. It has not changed all that much, except for the recent increase in banditos who seem to have plagued the area."  
  
Upset, Diego asked, "You are just now telling us about this, Cirilo? What was wrong with telling us at the beginning of the voyage? You."  
  
Luis put his hand on Diego's shoulder, stopping Diego from continuing with his tirade, "Diego, por favor, amigo. Cirilo probably just wanted this voyage to go pleasantly for us. Do not be upset with him." Luis was upset as well, but he did not think getting angry would help solve anything. Unbeknownst to him, was just how much the current situation in Monterey greatly affected him and his family.  
  
Ramirez glanced at Luis, silently thanking him for calming Diego. He was about to continue with the conversation when the first mate entered the galley informing them that they were pulling into the harbor, putting an end to the discussion.  
  
Half an hour later, the three men stood on deck waiting for the plank to be lowered. Luis scanned the area hoping to see his father and sister who were supposed to meet him on the docks. There is Alfonso and Arturo, but I don't see father or Caitlin. They were supposed to meet me here, Luis thought. Alfonso and Arturo were the 28-year-old Montoya twins.  
  
Ramirez put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Maybe I am mistaken, Diego. Maybe there is nothing wrong and it is just a rumor. I just wanted this voyage to be pleasant for you and Luis, amigo. No worries."  
  
Diego looked at Ramirez with understanding evident in his dark blue eyes, "I am sorry about my outburst earlier, Cirilo. I do not think it is a rumor. I think that is why my father called me home sooner. He wrote me a letter, which briefly mentioned the troubles in Los Angeles. And my saber master, Sir Edmund, was able to confirm that there were problems in Los Angeles." He hesitated, "I am really sorry about earlier. I guess I was hoping that it was nothing. And when you brought it up."  
  
"I confirmed what you were wishing wasn't true." Ramirez finished for Diego. Hoping to sound convincing, he added, "Who knows, Diego, maybe the situation has gotten better."  
  
"We shall see, Cirilo, we shall see." Diego replied unconvincingly.  
  
Diego and Luis said their goodbyes and walked down the plank. Both men agreed to stay in touch and Diego apologized for not being able to make it to Caitlin's party, but promised to come to Monterey to visit in a couple of months. Luis walked over towards where his brothers were waiting while Diego headed to the tavern where a carriage awaited to take him home to Los Angeles.  
  
Diego's carriage took off causing him to miss Luis' heart wrenching cry of pain. Had he stayed longer to talk to Luis and the twins, he would have discovered that the celebration for Caitlin was canceled. Alfonso and Arturo sadly informed Luis that their baby sister had been kidnapped and killed the previous week.  
  
As Monterey suffered a loss, Los Angeles gained a hero. Zorro. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I need to apologize. I forgot to mention in the summary, that there is an "organization" that is trying to take California away from Mexico, who has just recently gained it from Spain. Again, all Disney fans may recognize the scenes, several episodes titled: Zorro vs. the Eagle, from which gave me the idea for my story.  
  
For anybody that wants to see Diego and Victoria get together, I would then recommend not reading this story. It will not happen. 


	3. Chapter 1 The Devil's Lair

*Author's Note: Special thanks to both Pamz and Pat for their suggestions on this story and their beta work.  
  
Chapter 1: The Devil's Lair  
  
Late November 1821 On the outskirts of Mexico City, Mexico  
  
"Have you buried the lieutenant and his lancers, Pedro?" a tall stocky masked man asked as he walked down the stairs leading to an open dining room. "I am tired of having to continuously clean up these loose ends myself. I thought that's what I was paying you men to take care of." He directed his last comment to a group of men of an ill-disputed background who were sitting at the table eating their evening meal.  
  
The men laughed nervously, not because they wanted to, but because it was expected of them. They were too terrified of El Diablo to displease him. No one knew what he looked like beneath the mask or even his real name, for that matter. Many had tried to capture the masked bandit, hoping to put a stop to his dastardly deeds and a chance to remove the mask, but none survived long enough to claim the honor. The lieutenant and his men were a recent addition to those who came close, but were quickly executed, adding to the increasing death toll that seem to envelope this evil man and his empire like a velvet cloak.  
  
His men were completely loyal to him and his second in command, El Serpiente - rumored to be his son, but deadly nevertheless. Those that thought to betray the empire were punished in a horrifying and painful fashion, which always resulted in the individual's death. El Diablo eliminated all who tried to get in his way on his rise to power to become the sole ruler of California. The men may not know much about their leader, but the one thing they did know for certain was that El Diablo was just as unpredictable and dangerous as a rattlesnake about to strike.  
  
Now was one of those times.  
  
Pedro Garcia was an old man, proud and afraid of no man, but two - Diablo and Serpiente. Pedro cursed his weakness, this paralyzing fear that seemed to engulf him in its icy vise-like grip whenever he was summoned by the two men. At this moment, Pedro stood cowering in fright before the ominous masked man and his volatile temper and sadistic nature, causing him to stutter, "Si, Señor Diablo. They ar-are b-b-buried. I-I-I saw t-to it my- myself." Pedro hesitated, wanting to say more, but could not for fear of the consequences.  
  
"Very good, Pedro. As I said, I really do hate having to clean up after you boys." El Diablo paused to light his cigar. "I believe I will have to reward you for your-." He stopped as he noticed the fear and pleading look in Pedro's eyes. "What is it? Well? You can tell me, Pedro." No one saw the evil gleam which was shining brightly in El Diablo's soulless black eyes. "I won't bite."  
  
Pedro was too terrified to voice his protest, but he knew he must. Hundreds of lives, his family included, depended on him to somehow stop Diablo from going through with his plans. "Por favor, Señor Diablo. Must you . . . must we g-go through w-with this? They are m-my people." He was trying so hard to be brave, but his fear of Diablo was even greater. "They will k-keep silent. M-must you-."  
  
"Must I what, Pedro?" Diablo interrupted sarcastically. "Must I kill them? I'm afraid so, old man. They are a threat to this empire and must be removed." He paused for a moment as if he was seriously debating his decision. "Pedro. Pedro. Pedro. What am I going to do with you?" He repeated softly as he walked towards the old man who was looking down at the ground.  
  
"Por favor, Señor, por favor. Show mercy," Pedro pleaded softly in desperation, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
Diablo put his hand behind his back and the other on Pedro's shoulder as if to provide comfort to the old man. "I did say that I would reward you for your hard work, did I not?"  
  
"Si, Señor, you did." Pedro whispered, a tiny spark of hope ignited inside his heart.  
  
"Well, Pedro, I guess I can find it in myself to grant you your wish," Pedro was so relieved at the prospect of saving his family that he failed to see the knife Diablo pulled out from behind his back. "You want to be with your family and I shall see to it that it happens." The men turned away as the knife slowly came into view. "In death."  
  
Pedro's only response was a short cry as Diablo brought the knife up towards Pedro's throat and slashed it open. Diablo stood there pressing the old man's body to his chest, bathing himself in the warm aftermath as Pedro's blood soaked into his clothes. He cradled Pedro's head and looked into his eyes which were slowly losing life, "You are now free, old man, to join your maker. Soon, your family will be free to join you as well." Pedro's eyes drifted shut as his heart beat for the last time. Diablo gently placed a kiss on Pedro's forehead, "I always honor my word."  
  
Diablo dropped Pedro's lifeless body to the floor, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud' that echoed in the silent dining room. Diablo signaled for one of his lieutenants, "Sanchez, take this body to the caves with the others. And send for someone to clean this mess. You can wrap the body in this rug. The rug is useless now. I can't believe he had to go and soil it." Shaking his head in mock despair, "It was my favorite rug. Oh well, maybe, I can have another one made once we are in California."  
  
"Si, Diablo. I will take care of it. What about the explosives?" Enrique Sanchez asked before turning his head to look away from Diablo and the body.  
  
A wild glazed look in his eyes, Diablo looked one last time at Pedro's body before bringing the knife up to his mouth. "The blood of thy enemy shall make thy self strong." He chanted softly to himself, before licking the blood off the knife.  
  
Sanchez was not sure if Diablo heard him and repeated the question. Sanchez was not sure if he could control his rebellious stomach for much longer. Both his stomach and his conscience seemed to pay the price every time he was 'forced' to witness Diablo's disgusting and inhuman fascination of drinking or tasting his enemy or victims' blood. Diablo claimed that the taste of blood made him feel stronger, almost god-like. The man was psychotic, in Sanchez's opinion. And that was one opinion which was better left unvoiced.  
  
Moments passed as Diablo stood there looking down at Pedro with the crazed look on his face and blood on his lips. Sanchez was about to ask again, when Diablo seemed to become himself once again as his eyes cleared and focused on Sanchez. "Everything is ready. Serpiente is on his way to California to proceed with the second stage of our plans." He paused as if trying to remember what Sanchez had asked earlier, "Ah, yes, the explosives. Go ahead and set them off. I want the workers dead. I will allow no one the opportunity to expose us before we have completed our work. You and your men can catch up with us in a couple of days. I want you to make sure that no one escapes from the caves."  
  
"The servants from here in the hacienda?" Sanchez asked, although he already suspected the answer.  
  
Diablo looked out the window, staring off into the distance as if envisioning his kingdom. "Kill them. Kill them all."  
  
*Author's Note: I love reviews. (Hint, Hint!!). 


	4. Chapter 2 The Voyage Home

*Author's Note: Again, thanks to Pamz for the suggestions and corrections on making this chapter better. Any mistakes that were missed are entirely my fault*  
  
**Lisa: Thanks for the positive review that you posted. I am trying to  
post a chapter every 2-3 weeks.**  
  
"Of Truth and Deception"  
  
Chapter 2: The Voyage Home  
  
Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean Early December 1821  
  
The crew of the "Lady of Castile" went about their daily routine under the watchful eye of the first mate. The men moved about quickly to complete their duties in hope of filling their bellies with hot food and warming themselves in the comfort of their bunks. There was no escape from the bite of the freezing rain and rough winds out on the open deck. It was unusually colder than normal for this time of the year, and was slowly impeding the voyage to California.  
  
Inside the confines of the ship, the ship's captain and a small group of wealthy caballeros and their families were enjoying the warmth and safety of the ship's dining hall. They had just sat down and were being served a fabulous cuisine, fit for a king.  
  
"Will Señorita Cortez and Señorita Garcia be joining us for dinner, Don Sebastian? Your niece, young Señorita Garcia, has talked much about your daughter and we have not had the chance to meet her yet," asked Captain Cirilo Ramirez respectively and then nodded his head towards the servants for them to leave.  
  
A guarded and suspicious look appeared briefly in Sebastian Tomas Cortez' eyes before quickly being replaced with one of love and tender devotion that was reserved for his children, Elena and Angelo. "Elena is still recovering from her illness, so she is still weak and tires easily, Captain Ramirez. That is not the only reason for her present condition. She is not steady enough on her feet because she just regained the ability to walk several months ago, after falling from a horse." He glanced across the table at his niece, who quickly glanced down at her plate embarrassed, through narrowed eyes across the table as he remembered that frightful day.  
  
"Por favor, Don Sebastian. A question if I may?" interrupted Lieutenant Caesar Valdez, a twenty-four year old Spanish soldier who was on his way to California to visit his parents in Los Angeles, or so everyone was told. "What was she doing on a horse, if she could not walk?" He was curious, as well as everyone else at the table, as to how the young twenty-one year old, Señorita Elena Juanita Cortez accomplished such a feat, a miraculous feat that it was.  
  
Overall, Lieutenant Valdez was just curious about the mysterious señorita. He had heard many rumors about her while attending the university in Madrid. He wondered if there was any truth to them about her sharp tongue and frightening intellectual mind. He was sure that some of the rumors were quite absurd, usually off-handed remarks from wealthy caballeros or soldiers who had thought to court the wealthy señorita, but were quickly rejected. Healthy or invalid, it did not matter to him but her wealth and name did. Now, he was more determined than ever to marry the young señorita, rumored to be very beautiful and to have had duels fought over her. Her family's name and wealth would help to advance his status in life. Maybe even help to advance his position in Diablo's rapidly increasing army. He just had to make sure that Elena Cortez became his before that bastardo, El Serpiente, set his sights on her.  
  
Why should Serpiente always get what he wants and us the leftovers? I am just as good as he is, maybe even better. But he will not have her. If she is pleasant to the eye, as the rumors say, she will live long enough to give me sons. If not, well, I do know ways of disposing of her quietly. Am I not one of Diablo's best soldiers? he thought rather conceitedly.  
  
Don Sebastian looked at the young soldier before taking a sip of wine. Something about that man made him suspicious and alert. If he didn't know better he would say it had something to do with Elena, and from the look on his niece's face, she shared the same suspicions. "Elena is a caring and loving child, who feels very deeply about things, the complete opposite of her twin brother, Angelo. But since her accident, she has had a difficult time of accepting the fact that someone would have to take care of her for the rest of her life. She was injured in a cave-in when she and her brother went exploring on my family's land in Monterey, several years ago." He lied smoothly when he noticed the questioning look in the lieutenant's eyes at the mention of the accident.  
  
These people did not need to know that it was actually an explosion, one that was possibly ordered by Diablo that caused her accident and amnesia. It did happen in Monterey several years ago, but until Elena and Angelo could remember what happen that day and who they truly were, it was best for everyone and for his children's safety that they were told the speech that he and his niece had rehearsed for so many years. He continued after taking another sip of the wine, "So she decided on that day she was going to get better and take care of herself. One of the first things she did was to see if she could ride a horse. With the help of my head vaquero and Freira, she was placed in the saddle. But she was quickly tossed from the horse when Elena's dog, Loco, spooked the horse. About a week after the accident, I arrived home from a business trip when the doctor was leaving after checking up on Elena."  
  
The first officer entered the galley causing Don Sebastian to pause in his tale. The captain had a pleased look on his face as he was told that the weather was calming down, yet the winds would help make up the delay in the voyage. Captain Ramirez looked at Don Sebastian for him to continue.  
  
"Gracias, Captain. Where was I? Ah, yes, I had just arrived home when the doctor was leaving. He stopped long enough to tell me that Elena had fallen off her horse but was doing okay. I became worried and angry at once that I didn't notice the smile on his face. He wanted me to be surprised. I had never been so worried or angry except for when the accident happened, I started yelling at my niece and my head vaquero. In the middle of my angry tirade, I was struck speechless. Carefully and slowly coming down the stairs, was my beautiful Elena, with a smile on her face. I forgot what I was angry about after seeing her walk once again." He wipe the lone tear that was trailing a path down his cheek, and noticed that the women at the table were doing the same thing. "Now, I fear she pushes herself too hard. As many have discovered in the past, it is near impossible to get her to slow down once she has her mind set to something. Both I and her cousin, Freira, have tried, but it seems that the harder we push, the more she resists."  
  
Captain Ramirez smiled sadly in understanding, "Ah, Don Sebastian. It is only natural for a father to want what is best for their children. I know how you feel. I have three daughters that are much younger than your daughter is. They are my pride and joy, and I miss them very much. My youngest, Alejandra, is determined to be a soldier. But I fear I do not have the heart to hurt her dreams by telling her it is not possible. Paciencia has the gentlest temper and the ability to bring peace between her sisters. My oldest, Alita, is very much a lady like her mother. I will be returning to Spain after this voyage just in time for her fourteenth birthday. I have missed many to answer the call of the sea."  
  
Sebastian thought sadly on his time in the military and the losses that he had suffered, but was quickly replaced with the happiness and joy that one feels when given a second chance as he had with Elena and Angelo. "I understand. Elena and her brother will be celebrating their twenty-second birthday in April. I think that is part of why she pushes herself so hard. I have plans to throw them a big party, and Elena is determined to walk and dance gracefully before then. But she is also determined to walk for her brother. Angelo blames himself for her injury that he has spent as little time as possible at home these days, keeping himself occupied as a bounty hunter. He is in Los Angeles preparing our home and recovering from a saber wound at the moment, and does not know the good news."  
  
"Your patience and devotion to your daughter amazes me, Don Sebastian. Most families would gladly send their invalid children to a special hospital, instead of taking the time to raise them themselves and the sacrifices that come from it," replied Doña Ignacia Alvarado disdainfully. Dona Ignacia, a widow, was on her way to live with her son and his family in Santa Barbara, California. She was also appalled that Don Sebastian, as a wealthy and well- known caballero in Spain, showed no disgust at his son's occupation or the disgrace that it reflected on the Cortez name.  
  
Sebastian felt himself grow angry at the widow's hurtful remark, but was saved from commenting when his niece, Freira Garcia, calmly replied, "Con permiso, Doña Ignacia. I believe some would call it the act of a loving and caring parent that would rather put the needs of their children before their own. The same parent would not see it as a sacrifice but as a blessing."  
  
Captain Ramirez sensed the tension between the two women, who had gone to great lengths to avoid each other on this voyage, and was prepared to change the subject, when Don Luis Francisco Montoya, his long time friend from Monterey, interceded. "Pardon me, Senorita Garcia. I have been trying to place where I have seen you before. You look very familiar. You remind me of this actress from Madrid that I and a close family friend, Diego de la Vega, would go to watch many years ago. I had hope that while I was still in Madrid, I could catch another splendid performance, but, sadly, I have found that no one has seen her in several years."  
  
"Si, Don Luis. That is I, although I am well known by my stage name, Esperanza Garcia, not Freira Garcia. I gave up acting to help my uncle with Elena and to look after my baby sister after our parents were ki. . .had died in a carriage accident several years ago." Freira caught herself in time. She did not want anyone to know that her parents had been murdered. And like her uncle's adopted daughter, Elena, her parents had been a victim of El Diablo. She was sure that the topic would bring up unwelcoming questions from the guests. Questions that her and her uncle would not want to answer. "I am very close to Elena and my sister, Evita. I have never regretted the choices I have made. I guess you can say that it was destined to be." Thirty-one year old Esperanza Freira Garcia believed strongly in the choices that she had made over the years. One of those choices had allowed her to become a second mother to her fifteen-year-old sister, Evita Maria Garcia.  
  
Don Sebastian, after looking fondly at his niece for a moment, turned his attention to the young Don who was asking more questions about Freira's previous performances. Now there is a young man I would not mind having for a son-in-law. He seems to be a strong and noble person. A pity he is already married, he would have made an excellent husband for my precioso Elena. He reminds me of a good friend from Spain many, many years ago. If I remember correctly, it was in Monterey that his family had settled down in. I will have to ask him, he thought silently to himself. 'I think it is time to change the subject completely. These questions are getting too close for comfort. For all I know, he or anyone else on this ship could be in league with that man.that murderer.Diablo.' "Don Luis, you are from Monterey, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Don Sebastian. I have lived there with my family for a long time. Although for several years, Spain was my home while I was attending the university and before my wife died." If it hadn't been for his father injuring his hip and both of his younger brothers having just become fathers for the first time, Luis would not have made the trip to Spain at all. It held many unpleasant reminders of the wife he lost and the baby girl that died shortly after she was born.  
  
Tragedy seemed to have struck the Montoya family like an unexpected tidal wave. The deaths in the Montoya family had been swift and unpredictable. First, his mother, Adelina, died of a heart attack almost thirty years before and then his father's second wife, Lady Brianna Eveleen O'Hara, eighteen years later. He only vaguely remembered his mother, but they were the memories of a six-year-old boy. However, Brianna was the one mother that he still remembered quite clearly. As his younger brothers had accepted Brianna without question, it had taken a couple of years and the birth of his sister, Angelina Caitlin Elena, for him to open his heart to the gentle-hearted Irish noblewoman.  
  
While he was in Spain attending the university in his first year, he met Raquel Arcadia Torres, the outspoken daughter of his fencing instructor. He fell in love with her immediately, but waited until his last year at the university to ask for her hand in marriage. They had been married for three years when they were expecting their first child, what they thought would be the first of many. Raquel died nine months later from complications, along with their baby daughter. His daughter would never get to know the love of her father or spoiled by her uncles and aunt. Just as Luis thought that it could not get any worse, he arrived home in Monterey to find that his sister had been kidnapped and then killed in an explosion at the hands of the lunatic, El Diablo, the week before.  
  
For whatever reasons, Diablo was determined to wreak havoc on his family, causing his father grief with the murdered of his second wife and then the kidnapping and death of his only daughter. Thankfully, he had been given another chance at happiness, when he met his second wife, Ana Maria de la Cruz, two years later. She helped healed the emotional wounds from the death of his wife. Although, Ana Maria's love and patience helped him to get over the death of his first wife, it was the birth of their twin daughter and son that helped him to heal from the death of his baby daughter and little sister. With Ana Maria's understanding and blessing, they named their daughter, Caitlin Rosalind, after the aunt who died shortly before her sixteenth birthday.  
  
"Do you know a Hector Miguel Montoya? I believe he is from Monterey." Don Sebastian asked.  
  
The saddened look in Don Luis' eyes disappeared to be replaced with a smile, "Yes, he is my father. That is why your name is familiar. You were in the military with my father about forty years ago."  
  
"Yes, I was. There was a small group of us, your father, our friend, Alejandro de la Vega, and another man.ah, what was his name? Ah, yes, Adriano Chavez. How is your father doing these days? I may delay my trip to Los Angeles for a couple of days to catch up on the old days with your father."  
  
"He is doing okay. He is recovering from an injury and spoiling his grandchildren. I know he will enjoy seeing you again. When I was younger, he would tell us stories of his time in the military with you, Señor de la Vega, and Señor Chavez." Because of the company, Luis did not add that his father had never trusted Señor Adriano Chavez. But than, neither had Sebastian Cortez.  
  
"Don Luis, I hope you can clear something up for us. I have never been to California, so I do not know if there is any truth to this rumor. Both my uncle and I have heard many rumors about this bandito, this El Zorro. Is he really a murderous and thieving bandito?" Freira, along with her Uncle Sebastian, was very curious to anyone who could pose a threat to their plans to stop Diablo and his army. It was important to find out who were all the key players in this deadly game of cat and mouse.  
  
Luis shared a secretive look with Captain Ramirez at the mention of the masked avenger. Both men were positive that the masked man was none other than their close friend, Don Diego de la Vega, but neither would ever confirm their suspicions. They believe in what he was doing and would never do something as to compromise his identity. "Zorro is no bandito, Señorita Garcia. He is a defender of the people against tyranny and oppression. He is an honorable man, ah.a prince among men."  
  
"But what about these rumors they have of him in Spain?" asked Doña Ignacia, with fear in voice. "If it were not for my son, I would never set foot in this inferior country. It is much safer in Spain. An honorable bandito, indeed."  
  
Slowly as it was, Don Luis was glad that this voyage was coming to an end. Doña Ignacia had done nothing but complain about everything from the guests on the ship to the uncivilized people of California. Normally a peaceful man, he was close to throwing the bitter old widow overboard and into the freezing Pacific Ocean. "Zorro is probably the most honorable caballero that there is around. He would give his life for the people of California if it meant that there would be no more injustice. These rumors are the product of those that would rather see harm come to this country than see it prosper under the sweat and blood of those that work the lands." For once, the widow remained silent, not uttering a single sarcastic retort.  
  
Captain Ramirez bid his guest a good night as the hour drew late and the servants cleared the table. The guest took this to mean that they should end the discussion and retire to their cabins. Sebastian and Freira stayed out on the open deck underneath the starry sky for a breath of fresh air before retiring to their cabin. As they walked to their cabin, they thought back to the conversation on Zorro and what sort of danger he could be to their mission.  
  
Freira softly knocked on the door and was open by a tired Evita, who looked relieved to see her sister and uncle. "I am glad you are here, Freira. What after you left for dinner, that.soldier stopped by here to see Elena."  
  
Alarmed, Freira glanced up and down the hallway before asking, "That soldier? I take it you mean Lieutenant Valdez?"  
  
Sebastian immediately became alert, "What else did he want, Evita?"  
  
"He asked to see Elena, but I told him that she was sleeping. That she could not have any visitors. For a moment, I thought he was going to break the door down, Tío Sebastian, and then he left." Evita looked at her uncle as she sat on her bed, "Why could we not have kept Loco with us? Angelo can take care of himself. Loco would have been better off to be with us. That man scares me." She shuddered at the mere thought of the devious soldier.  
  
"Don't worry, child. We are going to have to be more careful for the rest of this voyage. I do not trust Lieutenant Valdez either. I would rather trust a rattlesnake than trust that man. Now, go back to sleep, Evita. I need to talk with your sister for a while than we will go to bed as well." Sebastian tucked his niece into her bed and walked out of her and Freira's room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Freira, we are going to have to be more alert. I don't think our esteemed lieutenant is going to be put off so easily the next time. And I think you should stay here in the room when I am not around." Sebastian remarked as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Si, Tío Sebastian. Evita is not the only one, that man scares me as well. I am starting to wish that we had kept Loco with us as well. Evita is right, Tío. Angelo can take care of himself." She joked, as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"I know, but Loco is rather attached to Angelo, Elena too. I think Angelo feels safer with that mangy animal with him. I am glad that I let you talk me into keeping the wolf. Who would have thought that that disobedient animal would have turned out so well."  
  
"What is Angelo really doing in Los Angeles? I know you sent a letter to your friend, Don Alejandro, for him to hire someone to prepare the house for us. Does it have to do with Diablo?" asked Freira, worried for Angelo yet anxious to know if they were any closer to finally stopping the murdering bandito.  
  
"I did not want to say anything earlier until I was sure. But I have reason to believe that Diablo is moving his entire organization to California, possibly to Los Angeles. Angelo went ahead to do some investigating into the information that we got out of that soldier, Sergeant Gomez."  
  
"You mean, threatened, don't you, Uncle Sebastian?" Freira asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Sometimes I don't know who is worse, you or Angelo? Angelo has almost become a different person since he was well enough to go after Diablo. Sometimes I don't recognize him. Angelo would have killed that sergeant if those soldiers hadn't arrived in time to arrest that traitorous puerco." Freira only hoped that when this was all over, that Angelo would still be the same person that she had known for the past several years.  
  
"Okay, okay." Sebastian held his hands up as if surrendering. "But Elena and Angelo," he paused fighting to hold back the tears that threaten to fall, "Those poor children have suffered so much at the hands of that bastardo. He tried to kill them almost six years ago, Freira. They both lost their memory and were injured in that explosion. The only things they remembered were their names and Diablo. Diablo they remember very clearly. I think they may have also seen his face, but it is buried somewhere in their memories. They were just children when that man victimized them. I think Angelo has every right to want to destroy anything associated with Diablo. I know I would, and you should as well."  
  
Freira started crying, "I know, Uncle. But I am just worried about Angelo. Everyday, since he recovered from his injuries, he has slowly changed, becoming a different person, completely obsessed with stopping Diablo. Even Elena is slowly becoming consumed with this need to avenge this family. She no longer laughs unless it is part of the charade. She is slowly becoming like Angelo and it scares me." She paused, taking a deep breath as she wipe her face of the tears, "I.I just worry that when this is all over with that they won't be the same sweet Elena and caring Angelo that I helped you raised, but an unemotional vessel of the children they once were."  
  
Sebastian put his hand on Freira's shoulder and drew her into a hug. "I know. I am sorry that I raised my voice. I do worry about them as well, but we need to be strong for them, especially for Angelo. It may be their only link.their only chance.our only chance of keeping them sane." He released his niece and walked towards his room, his hand paused on the door handle, "Freira, I think we have exhausted ourselves with talking. I am getting soft in my old age, and find that I need sleep more this age than when I was younger. Good night, child. Do not worry yourself, things will get better. Eventually."  
  
Freira waited until her uncle went into his room, before blowing out the candles and retiring to her and Evita's room. She tiptoed to the bed, careful to not wake her sleeping sister and changed into her nightgown. She lightly kissed her sister on the forehead as she slipped underneath the satin sheets. She said a quick prayer and hope that her uncle was right. That things would get better eventually. Maybe then this family would finally have the peace that it deserved and desperately needed.  
  
***A/N: Come on, guys. Please review. I really, really, really love  
getting reviews. (Hint, Hint)*** 


	5. NOT AN UPDATE: Author's Note

Just a quick note - this is not an update!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am so sorry that I have not posted for a while. I will have the next chapter up by Christmas. Maybe two, depending on how my muse is. I apologize for the delay, but real life has been getting in the way of my writing. 


End file.
